totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Słodkie zwierzaczki :)
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 23 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Potyczki w Szkole . Finałowa piątka walczyła z ciężką polską ortografią . Musieli strzelać , bo nikt się na tym nie znał . Były konflikty , ale też i sojusze . Ostatecznie Beardo ponownie popisał się umiejętnością strzelania i wygrał , po wielu namowach to Alejandro wyleciał z gry . Została finałowa czwórka . Co im przygotowałem ? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole! (Intro) (Beardo - normalny pokój) Beardo: Ale nudy! Beardo(p.z.): Wygrywanie jest ekstra , ale czuje się taki samotny (Reszta - normalny pokój) Duncan: Finałowa czwórka! Gwen: Może we dwójke znowu wejdziemy do finału Duncan: Byłoby ekstra (Staci patrzyła na nich wilkiem z boku) Staci(p.z.): Eliminacja Alejandro to był słaby pomysł . Teraz zostaje mi tylko sojusz z Beardo Chris(p.m.): Czas na wyzwanie!Zbierzcie się na dworze (Dwór) Chris: Ach! Finałowa czwórka . Niedługo finał i nowy sezon Duncan: Czemu się tak entuzjazmujesz ? Chris: Po prostu się wzruszam . Wy też powinniście , bo dzieli was mało od przegranej Staci: Tia! Beardo: Ja się wzruszyłem Chris: A więc dziś biologia! Wasze zadanie to przynieść mi zwierzaka Duncan: To już było ! Słabe Chris: Czyżby? (Chef przyniósł skrzynie z której wydobywały się straszne dźwięki) Chris: Wylosujecie zwierze które musicie złapać z tego woreczka ! Kto ostatni przyniesie mi zwierze odpada bez głosowania! Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: Niespodzianka! Losujecie wedle miejsc w ostatnim wyzwaniu , czyli na początek Beardo Beardo: Jadziem z dziadziem :) (Wylosował zmutowaną larwę) Beardo: To się nazywa fart! Chris: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Teraz Staci Staci: Oby coś prostego (Wylosowała Larrego) Staci: CO?! Chris: Tylko nie zrób mojej roślince krzywdy. Teraz Gwen Gwen: Co może być gorszego od Larrego (Wylosowała wściekła koale) Gwen: Fuck Chris: No i został Duncan Duncan: No dobra! (Wylosował Kła) Duncan: O! Stary kumpel Scotta Chris: Skoro każdy wie co ma to dajmy zwierzakom trochę fory (Chef wypuścił zwierzaki , a one pobiegły) Beardo: Szybko pełza ta larwa! Chris: Nom! START! Staci(p.z.): Chyba ja mam najtrudniej. Ale nie po to się tyle natrudziłam , by teraz mieć 4 miejsce . Muszę się postarać (Duncan) (Podeszła do niego Gwen) Gwen: Może ja pomogę ci z kłem , a ty pomożesz mi z koalą Duncan: Całkiem dobry pomysł Duncan(p.z.): Fajnie że Gwen mi pomaga Gwen(p.z.): Tia! Może Duncan....będzie na 100 procent przekonany o wspólnym finale (Beardo) (Siedział w krzakach i zauważył larwe) Beardo: Będe w półfinale na 100 procent (Złapał larwe , ale ona mu się wyśliznęła i uciekła) Beardo: Hę? Beardo(p.z.): Nie sądziłem że to będzie taki kłopot . Jednak muszę sie trocje nabiegać (Staci) (Larry spał z kwiatkiem) Staci(p.z.): To jest proste .muszę mu zabrać ten kwiatek i biec do mety (Staci na lianie dotknęła kwiatek i Larry ją połknął) Staci: Hej (Walneła go kilka razy i ją wypluł bez kwiatka) Staci: No serio (Gwen i Duncan) Duncan: Fajnie że pomogłaś mi z pułapką Gwen: Ja ją utrzymam , a ty idź na wabik Duncan: No dobra (Pobiegł do kła) Duncan: E ty ! Frajerze (Rzucił go kamieniem i kieł zaczął go gonić) (Kieł wpadł w pułapkę, był zawieszony na linie i wpadł do wora) Duncan: Ekstra! Gwen: Teraz mi pomóż Duncan: A no tak! Znajdźmy tę koale i cieszmy się półfinałem Gwen: Pewnie Gwen:(p.z.): Fajnie by było przejść do historii TP jako osoba , która dwa razy była w finale (Beardo) (Larwa mu gdzieś znikła) Beardo: Gdzie ona się podziała? (Zauważył ją) Beardo: No i tu jesteś! (Łapał ją a ona mu się wyślizgiwała , aż w końcu znowu mu uciekła) Beardo: No nie! (Staci) (Za drugim podejściem złapała kwiatek i uciekała) Staci: No chodź Larry (Larry ją złapał i zabrał kwiatek) Staci: Kur** Staci:(p.z.) To trudniejsze niż się zdaje (Duncan i Gwen) (Koala siedziała na drzewie) Duncan: No dobra ! Zdejme ją Gwen: Dzięki (Duncan weszedł , ale spadł , bo koala go tak podrapała) Duncan: O K***a! Gwen: WOW! (Beardo) (Teraz miał na sobie rękawiczki , które nie wiadomo skąd wziął) Beardo: Ha! (Złapał larwe, pomalutku mu się wyślizgiwała , ale dał ją Chrisowi) Chris: No nieźle! Jesteś pierwszym półfinalistą TP:PWS! Beardo: Ale ekstra! Beardo(p.z.): Po eliminacji na wyspie Pahkitew nie sądziłem że kiedyś wejde do półfinału w Totalnej Porażce! Ale suprise! (Staci) (Biegła już z kwiatkiem i wbiegła do jaskini , a Larry zatamował jej dtoge) Staci: Ech! Staci(p.z.): No co? Musiałam się schować , bo mnie doganiał , alw muszę coś zrobić żeby wyjść z tej jaskini (Gwen i Duncan) (Gwen spadła , bo koala ją podrapała) Duncan: Może poszczujemy ją kłem? (Wypuścił kła , koala uciekła do worka , ale kieł uciekł) Duncan: Ja pie****e Gwen: Najwyżej znowu zrobi się pułapkę . Chodź Duncan: Ok (Staci) (Kombinowała jak wyjść , gdy nagle zobaczyła miśka) Staci(p.z.): Ha! Rzuce tego miśka kamieniem i sprawie że ugryzie Larrego (Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła , wybiegła z jaskini i Larry zaczął ją gonić) Staci(p.z.): Taki trening zawsze się przyda :) (Staci dobiegła do Chrisa z kwiatkiem) Chris: Wezme go (Dał go Larremu) "'Chris:' Prosze mały ! Staci , gratuluje jesteś drugą półfinalistką '''Staci:' Nie dziwi mnie to Chris: A więc o ostatnie miejsce w półfinale walczą Gwen i Duncan (Gwen i Duncan) (Kieł znowu złapał się w pułapkę) Duncan: Co za frajer! Gwen: Nom Duncan: No to biegnirmy Gwen: To prędko (Podczas biegu oboje zauważyli Staci i Beardo na mecie i zaczeli się ścigać) Gwen(p.z.): Słabizna , ale on i tak jest teraz z Lilly Duncan (p.z.): Szkoda mi Gwen , ale chce wygrać dla Lilly (Ścigali się i ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... Gwen kopnęła Duncana w krocze i dobiegła pierwsza!) Gwen: Sorki Duncan Duncan: O ja cie! (Duncan siedział w wagonie wstydu i Chef go zepchnął) Duncan: AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Chris: No i znamy skład półfinału . Czy Gwen będzie spała spokojnie ? Czy Beardo przewie swoją passę ? Czy Staci coś wykombinuje? Dowiecie się w półinałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Potyczki w Szkole! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki